An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emission display device including an organic light-emitting device (OLED). The organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting device, which includes a first electrode, a second electrode and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the first electrode and the second electrode. In the organic light-emitting device, the holes (or electrons) injected from the first electrode and the electrons (or holes) injected from the second electrode are combined to generate excitons, and the excitons relaxed from an excited state to a ground state, hence emit light.
As a self-emission display device, the organic light-emitting display device does not require an independent light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device can operate at a low voltage, so that it may be light and thin, and it may have high-quality characteristics such as a wide visual angle, a high contrast and a fast response. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device as the next-generation display device gets much attention.
However, at the end of manufacturing of an organic light-emitting device, a film is deposited in the display region using a mask plate to form a film encapsulation structure to block aqueous vapor from eroding the organic light-emitting layer. In order to guarantee that the mask plate does not damage the display device and the peripheral cables, a bank is employed to support the edge of the mask plate. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a conventional structural representation of a non-display region of an organic light-emitting display panel. The non-display region NA includes a substrate 1, an inorganic layer 2 and a bank 3, wherein, during evaporation of a film, the bank holds the mask plate 4. Cracks is easily formed in the inorganic layer in the edge region S during the cutting or bending of a display device, and cracks may be caused in the inorganic layer 2 in the region S when the mask plate 4 presses on the bank 3. These cracks tend to extend into the display region along the inorganic layer 2, so that the organic light-emitting device may be affected, and the probability that aqueous vapor invade into the side of the organic light-emitting device may be increased. As a result, the structure of the non-display region needs to be optimized.